Pill Problems
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-series. Things are the way that they should be in every way, shape, form and respect, and better yet, Minerva Mink, Rita Cat and Slappy Squirrel receive an unexpected gift in the form of special pills mailed to them that give them athletic young bodies that are even more beautiful than the ones the three already have. But are these pills as good for them as they seem to be?


Well, hello there, everybody! I've written a lot of stories for this site, including an Animaniacs one(The Mink, The Mewer And The Music, to be exact). Well, along with how that first one was quite well received thus far, this is my second Animaniacs story, and it focuses on how the likes of Minerva Mink, Rita and Slappy Squirrel, each for a different set of reasons, are all, coincidentally, taking the same drug! The funny thing about this drug is, it seems to be some sort of vitamin which will do their bodies good and make them as they've always wanted to be as far as age and/or appearance are concerned.

But, as will later be found out by Hello Nurse and the Warners, this is not the case at all. Indeed, what they are doing to themselves not only won't do their bodies good, but it'll cause them very serious harm and even death if they keep it up. Realizing that they've been conned, and knowing they have to make sure that these drugs do not get meted out to anyone else, plus that whoever is behind their creation is brought to justice, Rita, Slappy and Minerva agree to track down the one who had the drugs sent to them and confront him over what he did to them and what he means to do to so many others.

Can they find the one I speak of? Can they make sure of it his vile intentions are nipped in the bud and that his drug selling days are over, as well as that his villainous business is shut down for all time? And, since all three heroines have taken quite a bit of the drug they mistook for a helpful vitamin before being informed what it really was, can they survive the horrible number they've unknowingly done on their bodies? Find out by reading this five chapter fanfic I have made starring, but obviously not limited to, my three favorite Anamaniacs characters!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This fanfic takes place three months after the events of the Animaniacs series finale, and, as such, is a post-series Anamaniacs story.

This story was inspired by a very gritty, very cool and very well written episode of that show "Street Sharks" titled "A Shark Among Us". A definite anti-drug episode with a good message and easily the darkest, most serious and most adult episode of the whole show, I really liked it and recommend it to anyone who is a Street Sharks fan and/or believes in anti-drug cartoons.

Another thing which spurred me to write this story is the fact that I recently went to the library and got a lot of research books having to do with one lethal drug or the other. Not to mention I was motivated to make this fanfic by the fact that there are some anti-drug ads which fall flat due to having the opposite effect of what they're intended to do. Well, this fic will certainly more than compensate for that, being both a gripping story and one containing an anti-drug message that's as firm as it is effective and as conspicuous as it is convincing.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Animaniacs. With the exception of the evil character who sent the drugs and whose name I will reveal later in the story, who is my own creation of a villain to serve as part of this story.

Pill Problems

Chapter 1-Vitamins Or Villains?

It was a beautiful day. In more ways than one, as a matter of fact. Because, see, here's the thing. Aside from the fabulous fact that, two and a half months or so ago, everything was made the way that it needed to be in every way for everyone and everything in the Animaniacs world and universe(through a series of events, deeds, discoveries and changes, far too many to list here, mind you), three individuals in particular had found what seemed like a dream come true for them, although ironically, it was the same thing in all three cases.

To be more specific and exact, Slappy Squirrel, Rita Cat and Minerva Mink had, about a week or so ago, been taking what appeared to be vitamins that they'd come across. See, each one of these lovely ladies had found, on the doorstep of their respective homes(Rita got a home as part of all being made as it needed to be along with Runt, and it was a lavish, beautiful house of a dream home, although even if it had been less than that, she and Runt would have accepted it as their new place to live, but still), an envelope which had their respective names, addresses, etc, on the front.

And on the backs of these envelopes, there was, oddly enough, no return address. Nor was there the name of anyone on the backs of them. Not understanding why there had been an envelope sent to them, nor knowing what was in it, since they hadn't opened it yet, each one of them decided that they should see what was inside, as that stood a chance of clearing up their confusion and/or providing what accounted for why they were suddenly sent this.

What was ironic was, they were each in their own respective homes, so they weren't with one another, nor did any of them know that the other two were having the same experience that she was. But quite by chance and coincidentally, they not only discovered what was at their door all at the same time, but they all said what they did in reaction to it all at the same time.

In Minerva's case, she picked up her envelope and said: "What's this? An envelope for me? I may have, in recent months, had a change of heart and become a better, less snobby mink and all of that, but I still like it when that which is to my liking comes my way, especially when it's unexpected! Still, how unusual! On the front, this envelope is clearly for me, with my name, address and everything, but there's nothing on the back whatsoever!"

She subsequently said: "Well," as she went to her bed after making sure there was nothing else behind her door and closing/locking it, "I suppose that I might get something to make things clearer if I see what's inside." So she opened the envelope and saw what came out of it, which was both a jar that contained red pills and a letter that went with it.

"Red pills?" Minerva asked as she looked at the jar after picking it up. "And it says here that they are vitamins which can make your beauty permanent, do the same to your youth, see to it your body remains healthy, athletic and in peak physical condition and/or make it so that your youth comes back and sticks, the latter being in the case of the old, aging and/or elderly." It was followed by Minerva going: "Seriously? This is for real?" as she became excited and ecstatic.

She looked at the letter and read it, then after she'd read it, she said: "Why, so, it is for real! The one who sent me these is clearly a fan of mine who wants my beauty and super good health to last forever, along with my young adult kind of age! Don't know why he only signed the letter with the initials L.T., but it's the only logical explanation, especially given how what I read as the ingredients on these vitamins makes perfect sense when going hand in hand with all I have just learned!"

In Rita's case, she took hold of her envelope and went out: "I don't remember me, Runt and/or our owner ordering anything to be delivered to us in the mail. And hey, this seems to have been sent specifically for me! I don't mind getting mail, but I wasn't expecting this, especially with the way it's just one envelope in the mail today and specifically for me! Even so, it seems like I should be happy, given it looks to be an unexpected treat, but I can't help but find it odd that my name, address and all that other stuff are on the front, but there's nothing on the back of it at all! Who sends a letter without a return address or at least a telling of who it's from?"

Then she went upstairs to where she usually slept following how she closed and locked the door, making certain there was nothing behind or in front of it that she missed before doing so, and as soon as she was in that room, she said: "I guess that the best thing to do would be to open up this envelope and see what's in it." And she did just that, using her claw to tear open the top across from end to end and pouring both a closed but red pill filled jar out of it and along with that a letter which accompanied it.

Rita subsequently let out: "A letter and a pill jar? Why would anyone send me such an unconventional set of things as that?" She picked up and read the letter, right before she went out: "From what it says here, this jar contains red pills that are not only good for you, being the vitamins they are, but also are the kinds of rare, super-effective, ultra-potent vitamins which are more than capable of giving you everlasting beauty as well as equally everlasting youth. And, as if that were not enough, it makes sure of it that your body is athletic, in peak physical condition and all around healthy just as permanently! If you happen to be old, elderly, ancient or anything similar, it also gives you your youth back, also forever and irreversibly!"

Rita's eyes opened most widely, and she suddenly shifted to an elated state of mind and emotion, going out while picking up the pills: "WOW! This has to have been sent to me by my biggest fan, although it baffles me as to why whoever sent this and is obviously such a devoted fan of mine would only sign this letter with the initials L.T. But all the same, there's no other way to explain this which makes so much as a lick of sense!"

She also read the ingredients on the pills that were in the jar after placing the letter down and picking up that jar, and she stated: "And what I just read on the back of this jar only further solidifies such a fact as that like I've just realized! I've struck paydirt here! Hell, I've hit the all time jackpot here! This is already the greatest day of my life, and it's not even halfway over yet! Guess life is just full of surprises. I wonder if I should tell Runt and/or our owner about this? Of course I should, but should it be before or after I take my first dose of this priceless, one of a kind red treasure?"

And in Slappy's case, she grabbed her envelope off the floor and looked at it while also uttering: "I guess I don't mind getting mail as much as I mind being bothered, as long as it's a moderate amount of it and especially now that I've mellowed out and become less cranky to some extent, but how come I suddenly, seemingly out of the blue, got only one letter at a totally unexpected time, and one that has my name, address, what have you, on the front, sure enough, but doesn't have a damn thing on the back of it anywhere to be seen?"

She said in follow-up to this: "I'd like to say something's up, but I can't be certain, so it looks like I've gotta withhold judgment until I at least see what's actually in here. As odd, weird, strange and peculiar as this is, the funny thing, and the irony, really, is that I can't help but be all too curious what the hell is in this envelope. Guess it's hard not to wonder and/or guess when you're as old as I am and have lived the kind of life that I have."

Slappy then sighed: "Better see what's been sent to me in this thing on the sofa, right after I see to it I'm not missing or overlooking anything." She looked at the door and the area outside of it while she opened it, and when she didn't see anything else anywhere, she closed it and locked it. Afterwards, she walked over to her sofa and sat down, then she opened her sudden delivery of an envelope and took out the two things that she could feel in it. First, there was the letter, and then there was the jar filled up with red pills.

"Just a letter and a pill jar? And delivered solely to me?" Slappy asked. "I'd best look at the letter first. Best to do that before I even know what these pills can do." She took hold of the letter and read it, and she became increasingly amazed, astonished and astounded while reading it. By the time she was finished, she could barely contain her sudden surge of energetic elation. She spoke: "Dear God! Do my eyes deceive me? Am I just seeing things? Are these just a bunch of hallucinations, delusions, mirages and the like?"

She read the letter again, just to be sure, and then, just to be doubly sure, she read all of the ingredients on the jar that held the red pills she'd just learned about. After these deeds were done, Slappy was happy as hell. She went out: "This can't be anything but a present from one of my fans, if not my top fan! No clue even with my kind of intellect as to why his letter would only be signed with initials, the ones of L.T. that I see here or otherwise, but I can't dwell on that after a discovery of a gift from heaven such as this one!"

Slappy then took a hold of the jar of red pills and said: "To think that these red pills are truly the kinds of vitamins which can literally make you irrevocably beautiful, young, healthy, athletic and in peak physical condition for all time, with no chance of it ever changing at all! In addition, if you happen to be old, like me, it'll simultaneously cause you to be young once more, and just as everlastingly and with just as much permanence! Talk about a dream come true!" She couldn't remember the last time that she'd felt and been this happy. "And hey, with the way that there can't be any other way to account for and/or explain this that's at all logical, rational and/or makes any sense whatsoever, you know it's gotta be true!"

Suddenly, Slappy came to the realization that her nephew, Skippy, did not know about this. She said to herself: "Hold on, though. Should I tell Skippy about this before or after I take the pills? Either way, it'll work out well for both him and me, but the beneficial advantages in question notwithstanding, I really wonder which one is my best bet and why? Better think about this for just a bit…I've been old for a long time…I can stand being that way a little longer if need be…"

It is worth pointing out that, while there were some variations in how the three girls who had received the unexpected gift of red pills that were supposed vitamins found out what they did after picking up their envelopes, there were also further things that their respective experiences had in common. Like the fact that they just happened, without knowing it, to all come to their respective decisions to take the pills now and explain everything afterwards simultaneously, and they all, also quite coincidentally, took a single pill all at much the same time.

After they had taken their single pill doses and put the cap lids back on the jars, screwing them on tightly, they were to discover, again, simultaneously, even as it was just what happened to happen and they weren't aware of it occurring at the same time for all three of them, that the effects of the drugs were immediate.

For Minerva, she became hotter than ever, her body turning from drop-dead gorgeous to, essentially, super drop dead gorgeous, right down to the athletic muscle definition, sleek, lovely curves and all of the beauty she had before shining through as if to signify how it was now never to go away.

For Rita, she went from attractive to ravishing, sexy muscles showing, but alongside lots of good looks all around her body that looked as everlasting and irreversible as they were. Not only this, but her natural beauty had been magnified considerably, which was saying something, indeed, and she was essentially at least thrice as lovely, hot and in superb shape as she had been previously. Even more than that, actually, at least if that was even possible, anyway.

And for Slappy, it took less than a millisecond for her old but surprisingly good looking self to convert into someone even better looking by, ironically, a sizable amount and, in fact, a country mile. If you thought she was beautiful before, her old age notwithstanding, then now she was even more of a looker than she'd been back when she was originally young, and that was quite a statement. Her muscles looked as athletic as she'd become, and she was truly drop dead sexy and smoking hot. The fact her regaining of youth and voluptuous glamorousness was here to stay shone through like sunbeams. It was like heaven had reached down and embraced her, in the process leaving a permanent feel of its essence on her.

Needless to say, all three of these women were well beyond what one would consider the state of ecstatic overjoyed delight, happiness and elation, and were looking forward to sharing it all with everyone that they had become this way and would stay this way, thanks to one hell of a great vitamin that couldn't have been sent to them by anyone other than the fans of theirs with the most love and care for them.

As a matter of fact, let's look at what happened next with each one of the three women. For Minerva, she went out to see whether or not Wilford Wolf had shown up yet. The two of them were intent on having a lunch date today, you see, and they'd agreed to this earlier in the morning. Now that it was essentially noon, there was a good chance that Wilford would be here by now or was about to be here by now.

And sure enough, when she opened her door, thinking: "I sure hope Wilford's shown up! I can't wait to show him that his already priceless treasure of a lover is now better than ever, not that anyone, himself or myself included, ever thought that to be possible until now in my case!" a very happy looking Wilford Wolf was standing right there before her, clearly ready to go out on their lunch date.

"Hi, Wilford!" said Minerva, and although Wilford initially replied: "Hi, Minerva!" he at once caught sight of the fact that she was now even more beautiful than before by at least a three fold. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "Minerva! I knew you were beautiful and sexy, but I have never seen you look as great as this! I didn't think that it was even possible for you to look any better!" "But it turns out it is, hard to believe as that may be." Minerva told him.

She then explained how she had gotten this way and, after he nodded in understanding and said: "Well, I am glad to hear you have such a committed fan! Yeah, you have lots of fans, but this one must be on a special level of liking for you!" "I would think so!" Minerva added, a second before going: "So, how about we get moving? We both want to go on our lunch date, and I think the world has a right to see how lucky both of us are!"

And Wilford was in no way inclined to disagree. So Minerva shut and locked her door, a second before she and Wilford were walking to where they'd have their lunch date. It wasn't the least bit long before they were noticed by everyone around them, all of whom were knocked the fuck dead by Minerva's better than ever(and that's quite a statement)looks and also felt good for Wilford on account of how lucky he was, hoping to God he would never forget that, they way they all wished they could be in his shoes(even if he didn't actually wear any, much like Minerva didn't).

For Rita, she decided she would go see Runt and make it so that he was introduced to her new state of body, then have him let their owner know of both that and how she was going out for a time to introduce it to everyone else that she could. So she looked for Runt and did not take long to find him, right before going: "Runt? It's me, Rita. There's something I want to show you just now." Runt currently was looking out the window in the room where Rita had entered, so he had his back turned, but when he heard what she said, he turned around.

As soon as he did, Rita asked: "So, what do you think?" "Rita! You look different! Yeah, definitely different!" Runt said. "That's 'cause I am different, big boy." Rita informed him. "I've taken a special pill which has added lots more beauty on top of my natural attractiveness, and as if that weren't enough, it's given me an athletic body of a hot muscle definition and youth which is permanent beyond permanent!" Runt opened his eyes widely, most surprised yet happy at hearing this.

"That's awesome, Rita! Definitely awesome! Where did you get such an obvious vitamin of a pill?" Runt went out. Rita then told him: "All I got in the letter is proof that it had to be my greatest of fans. I wish he'd left more than just his initials of L.T., but at least we know just how much he's gotta love me to do me this kind of fucking favor!" Runt nodded and said: "Good point, definitely a good point! We gonna show this to our master or what?"

"Actually, I was thinking that you'd let him know while I go out and show this to the outside world!" Rita said, striking a flaunting pose for emphasis. "Of course, once you've told him what I just told you, you're welcome to join me and get a taste of their reaction to my new body, if you so desire." "Oh, I so desire. I definitely so desire!" Runt said, wagging his tail like crazy. "Then hurry up and let our owner know! The sooner you do, the sooner you get to join the outdoor fun!" Rita put across. So she went in the direction of the door that led outside, while Runt went to where he could tell via scent their master and owner was.

It wasn't long before Rita was outside and causing everyone to gape in awe, admiration and amazement at how stunning and arousing the photogenic pussycat of a curvaceous cat was. They couldn't take their eyes off her, and Rita batting her own eyes and flaunting her fabulous figure only magnified and compounded this. Rita had gotten this sort of attention before, but not to this extent. She was loving every second of it, and soon saw Runt coming out. He said: "I told our owner, and he was most shocked, but in a good way. He was just as happy. Yeah, definitely just as happy. He's glad whoever this fan of yours was sent you those vitamins!"

"Good to know, and glad to hear it, Runt!" Rita said, seeing that their owner had closed the door after obviously allowing Runt out to join Rita. "I think these admirers of mine will also quickly catch on that you're real lucky that you get to have a friend and housemate like me, with the way we're side by side just now and they just saw you come out of the same house as me. It's like a dream come true on top of a dream come true, really." "What's the first dream come true?" asked Runt. "Our finding a home and good owner prior to this, of course!" Rita laughed. "Oh, of course. Silly me!" Runt laughed.

For Slappy, she suddenly came to another realization and was subsequently saying to herself: "Well, hold the phone! I just remembered, especially thanks to my restored youth, that Skippy was intending to visit me today! Won't he be alarmed, albeit in a good way, to see that I'm not only young again, but have a hotter body than I did back when I was originally young, and that's quite the statement, too? Ha, ha! Guess I'll show my new self to him first and then it will be time to show the rest of the world I once shut myself away from!"

And, as if on cue, she heard knocking on her door. "Ah, speak of the devil! That has to be my one and only nephew! It's great that he'll be the first one to see me in my new, improved and better form!" Slappy smiled as she went over to the door and opened it up. And, as might have been expected, there Skippy was, standing there and looking quite cheerful and excited about the visit he was going to have to his aunt's place, but not expecting what he'd see was different about his aunt at all.

And when he saw her, right there, looking even more attractive than she'd been the last time she was a young woman, his jaw dropped and he fell onto his ass. He was lost for words. In spite of how his aunt, back when she was old, was deceptively beautiful for someone her age, the fact of the matter was that he had never seen her this hot even in her old pictures that showed the way that she looked before getting told be elderly.

He took a bit to find his ability to speak again, especially seeing the added sexiness due to the athletic body and hot muscles that went with the magnified amounts of loveliness on his aunt, and once he could resume talking, he went out: "Aunt Slappy! Is that really you? You look so…" "Different?" Slappy asked. "I sure do. Someone in my fan club has to have utmost devotion to me, 'cause I was sent some kind of specialized vitamin pill! It gave me a permanent regressing back to my young woman self, to say nothing of a body more beautiful than I ever could have thought possible even back when I was a hot young looker! Athletic, attractive and everything! Say hello to your new, improved aunt Slappy, Skippy!"

"Wow!" Skippy said, smiling as he stood up again. "I knew we had our share of fans, but I never knew one of them loved you this much!" "Neither did I." Slappy agreed. "Now THAT'S comedy! Ha, ha! Anyhow, your visit with me will still take place, but why not add to how it's been made even better already by accompanying me as I introduce my new look and new life to the world I once shunned, especially since my new looks and body design are as permanent as my restored youth?"

"Hey, you don't have to ask me twice!" Skippy said, really eager and energetic even for him just now, and that's saying a lot. As Slappy came out of her home and shut, then locked, the door, she was told by her nephew: "We've got to find out who sent you those pills! He'll need a reward like nothing else for this!" "And we will, when the right time presents itself!" Slappy put across. They walked out and Slappy struck poses for everyone they came across, with Skippy at every point of someone seeing them saying: "Yes, the one you are looking at is indeed my aunt Slappy! New and improved, and loving every second of it! Now THAT'S comedy!"

However, as great as this seemed for everyone, especially the ones who'd received those red pills and the ones who they were closest to, there were four individuals who, at the same time as feeling good for the apparent blessings bestowed upon Minerva, Rita and Slappy, were just a bit confused as to why the supposed fans of theirs who sent them these pills only left initials and no return address, plus why it seemed to happen so all of a sudden with no previous indications.

Those four were the three Warners, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, and Hello Nurse, and while they didn't like feeling that this was a bit fishy, since it seemed to have such wondrous results and the three furry women who this had happened to were so happy, they couldn't help but feel that way. The first three because they'd been around longer than anyone else in the universe of the Animaniacs, so they would know the most about things that may or may not be too good to be true and/or are suspicious for one reason or another, and the fourth one because she was, for obvious reasons, very knowledgeable about health and the like, so she would want to be sure about these vitamins actually being vitamins.

As a result, Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Hello Nurse decided to meet up with one another, with Dot making the call to Hello Nurse for this to happen, since her brothers would just go out with their usual: "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE!" even just talking to her on the phone and not actually seeing her. And this was too important a matter for that to happen. So it fell on Dot to make the call, and after she and Hello Nurse agreed that the four of them should join together and investigate things just to be sure they were as they seemed, it was also agreed that they would meet in the same place.

And that place was near Rita and Runt's home. Obviously, it was later in the day by this point, so Rita and Runt were home, having finished with the flaunting stuff on Rita's part, just as Slappy had finished with her share of that and returned home with Skippy and Minerva had both had her lunch date with Wilford, finished up with her share of posing to flaunt her figure and the like and invited Wilford into her home, which he readily accepted the offer of.

Anyhow, Hello Nurse rang the doorbell, prompting Rita and Runt's owner to answer the door, and once he did, he said: "Oh, hello! You must be the Warners and the one called Hello Nurse who Rita and/or Runt often speak about and sometimes have get-togethers with, although that's also the case with their other friends/fellow toons, understandably. What brings you here tonight?" "Well, it's like this, sir." Hello Nurse spoke for herself and the three Warners.

"Go on…" the man said, and Hello Nurse nodded and continued: "We, like everybody else who lives around here, heard about those new pills that Minerva, Rita and Slappy took as of late. Although we'd like to be glad for them, we can't help but want to check those pills out as so to make sure of it that they're the vitamins that they seem to be. After all, they did show up rather suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere, and the one who sent it to them apparently didn't make it clear who he or she was, since otherwise the three recipients of those pills would have surely mentioned his or her name."

"You have a good point there. I'll be right back." the owner said, and after a matter of moments, he was back out the door with one of Rita's red pills. "I told Rita," he said, "that it may appear these are a gift from above to her, but since she's only taken one and what they're meant to do has already happened, yet there are so many of them in each jar, it needed to be looked at so that there wasn't any hidden secret that would occur right under her nose. She, the smart, sensible cat she is, acknowledged this and permitted me to take one of them to give to the four of you, who I told her were at our door for the reason you explained and that I was taking a single pill sample."

"Glad to hear that." Yakko said as Hello Nurse was handed the pill. "We'd best take off now so that we can find the nearest place to run a test on and analyze this thing." Dot put in. So Wakko said: "I speak for all of us when I say thank you, sir, for being of help. And let Rita know she did the smart, right thing and we thank her for that, too." "Will do." the man said before he added: "Farewell." "Farewell." the four said in unison as he shut and locked the door.

Then they made their way to the nearest laboratory containing building, which was, ironically, not quite as far away as the hospital that Hello Nurse worked at. Once in there, they explained to the scientists at work in the building what their purpose to enter was, and they were led into one of the labs in the place. As soon as they were in there and had the proper equipment to run the analysis and deduction tests required to accomplish what they aimed to do, they wasted no time in getting to work.

And as soon as they were done, they were shocked, mortified, taken aback and put off at what they discovered. Why? Because the red pill which seemed to be a special, super potent and ultra helpful vitamin wasn't a vitamin at all. As it turned out and as they found out, it was a drug. A very potent, harmful, threatening, dangerous and potentially lethal drug.

A drug which had all kinds of ways that it could maim or kill whoever was taking it if taken even once. Minerva, Rita and Slappy were lucky that their first dose did nothing but present results they wanted and which served them well, but that was by freak chance and, as already made clear, luck. Worse yet, the drug was also addictive and became that way quite fast after the first dose, much like it was very easily capable of being fatal and could just as easily kill the moment after a dose was taken, even as this was not the case this time.

Hello Nurse and the Warners knew that they had to warn Minerva, Rita and Slappy first, and as soon as possible, and right after that, they had to inform the rest of the ones who lived all around them about what they'd discovered. Furthermore, it was also vital that the one who sent these perilous drugs was found out in terms of who he or she was, tracked down and brought to justice. What would happen now? Find out in the next chapter, since this is the ideal time for a cliffhanger to ensue!

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how was this first of chapters for you? Quite the way to end this chapter and make way for the next one, the way that this chapter ended with the discovery of what it really was Minerva, Rita and Slappy were taking by Hello Nurse and the Warners, wasn't it? Please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
